Just Best Friends?
by MMFDFanatic
Summary: Amy Davis is sixteen years old and a junior at West Beverly. Her friends are Silver and Adrianna but her best friend is Liam Court and has been since they were 8. Amy is the only one Liam can open up to and who can get through to him. What happens when new girl Naomi starts attending West Bev and gets involved with Liam. Secrets that should have never come out are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amy's POV:

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7:00 AM. I am now offically a junior. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. Once I showered I dried myself, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I've never been one to dress slutty and show too much skin. I like to dress comfortably. I put on some black skinny jeans and a blue top. I went downstairs into the kitchen and saw my mom eating some toast and my dad reading a newspaper. "Morning. Is there of that for me?" I asked pointing at the toast. My mom laughed and pointed over to the kitchen table with a piece of toast on it. I smiled at her and sat down and started eating it. "Is Liam picking you up this morning" My mom Julie asked. "Yeah. The best thing is that he told me that he got a new car and I can't wait to see it" I exclaimed. Liam is my best friend. Has been since we were 8. To all the girls at school Liam is totally hot, sexy and mysterious. There always drooling over him and it makes me laugh. To the guys he is someone you don't wanna mess with. That is definitley true- Liam has quite a temper and tends to use his fists to work things out. But to me he is funny and caring. And I guess he's not bad to look at but I don't think of him like that. "Any plans after school?" Julie asked. "I'll probably go to the beach with silver and Adrianna 'cus Liam's got a surf show and I promised that I'd come and watch" I told my mom. "Okay" My mom replied. "Don't be back too late" My dad Steve said. Before I had a chance to reply a hoen beeped outside. It was Liam. I grabbed my bag off the table, slipped on my comfy, black flats and said bye to my parents. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Liam's new car. I walked up to it and stared at it in awe. "Hey Ames are you gonna stare at it all day or are you gonna get in?" Liam asked. " I think I'll stare at it" I said half joking half serious. " Haha very funny. Get in and I promise you can stare at it later" Liam joked putting a hand on his heart. I just laughed and got in the car. Liam pulled away and headed towards school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Amy's POV:**

We got to school about 20 minutes later. Me and Liam walked up to the school and were greeted by an angry crying girl. "Liam, you prick. You never called, you promised that you would". Liam looked at me his eyes saying 'help me out'. The amount of times I've had to help him everytime he doesn't call a girl. Why won't he just call them? "Sorry, Liam didn't call because he was at my house helping me study. He wanted to call but I wouldn't let him because I really needed his help with the maths homework" I told the girl. I hate lying! The girl stopped crying and softened up a bit. "Oh, no problem" The girl turned to face Liam and placed her hand on his bicep " Your so caring and helpful. I forgive you but don't forget to call me tonight" The girl said, winked at Liam and walked away. I just scoffed at this and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Ames. If you weren't a straight A student I woud help you with your maths homework" Liam said smirking. " Haha, very funny Court" I replied. "I try" Liam replied. Me and Liam walked into school and I accidently bumped into my ex-boyfriend Ethan Ward. "Watch where your going Davis" Ethan Warned. What a jerk I thought. Now I'm glad that we broke up, that and the fact I didn't want to have sex with him. " Oi! Watch your mouth Ward" Liam said. I could feel him getting angry. "Liam, leave it. He's not worth it" I told him. Liam relaxed a bit and shot Ethan a glare before walking away. I decided to give him some space and talk to him later. I only had five minutes before my first class starts so I started walking quickly. Again I bumped into someone. I'm so clumsy, I have to dtop doing that. "Sorry" I mumbled bending down to pick the books up that the girl had dropped. "It's fine, I didn't really like the books anyway" The girl replied. She stuck her hand out for me to shake "Naomi. Naomi Clark". "Amy. Amy Davis" I said shaking her hand. "I'm guessing your new?" I asked. The girl was gorgeous, she had blonde curly hair unlike me- I'm a brunette with straight hair. "Yeah. I moved here from Chicago a couple weeks ago" Naomi answered. I could tell she was confident and she was probably sassy and feisty. Liam would probably go for her. I mean she would be Liam's new fuck buddy for sure. "So what's your first class?" I asked. Naomi looked at her timetable. "Um calculus". "Good me too. I'll show you the way" I said as I started walking down the hall. Naomi followed as we started talking about our lives.

Me and Naomi were still laughing when we got to class. "Ah Ms Davis nice of you to finally join us" Mr Anderson said as me and Naomi walked into the classroom and I sat down next to Liam. "And you are?" Mr Anderson asked Naomi. "I'm Naomi Clark, I'm new". "Well go and sit behind Amy and Liam. That will be your permanent seat". Naomi walked to the seat and eyes Liam up and down. Liam took no notice. Something was definitley up with him. I made an mental note to find out later. Ten minutes later my phone vibrated and I looked at it to find that I had a text from Naomi (we exchanged number walking down the hall).

**Who's the guy sitting next to you? Your boyfriend?**

I read the text and laughed quietly to myself. Obviously not that quiet because Liam heard and nudged me. I showed him the text and he smirked. I sent a text back to Naomi.

**No! Just my best friend. Why? You Like him?**

I immeaditley got a text back.

**Yeah! Have you seen him, he's totally hot. Have you seen him?**

It took me a minute to realise what the last part of Naomi meant. She meant as in naked. I decided not to reply to that text and concentrate on what Mr Anderson was saying. There would be a long story to be explained if I replied to that text and then something would be revealed that should't be. She was probably joking anyway, so I doesn't really matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Amy's POV:**

I walked down the school hallways heading to the cafeteria to sit with Liam, Silver and Adrianna. Walking into the cafeteria I spotted Silver and Adrianna in the lunch line and I went to stand with them. "Hey" I said. "Hey, have you seen the new girl?" Silver asked. "Yeah, she's in my calculas class with me and Liam" I replied. "She's taken quite a shine to Liam so I've heard" Adrianna annouced. "Every girl likes Liam Ade. Everyone except for Amy" Silver answered. "Oh Silver I didn't know you were into Liam" I said teasingly. "It's not that I'm into him it's just that he's not bad to look at" Silver answered. "So in other words you like him?" Adrianna asked. "You like him too" Silver said. "Of course I do, have you seen his abs? They're perfection" Adrianna said dreamily. I shook my head in disgust. "Please, please please can we not talk about Liam's abs. As you said every girl likes him apart from me so I don't really take pleasure in hearing you guys fantazing about Liam" I said annoyed. Before Adrianna coud answer Liam walked up to us. "So I heard a bit about that conversation and it seems to me that you were talking about my abs" Liam stated more than asked. Silver and Adrianna blushed and I just stood there shaking my head. "They were talking about your abs. I was just talking about how they should stop taking about your abs" I whined. "Aww girls thanks so much for talking about my abs, they love the attention" Liam smirked and pulled me out of the queue. "Uhh Liam, I'm trying to get lunch in case you havn't noticed" I said shocked. "I noticed but lets skip lunch. I promise I'll have you back by your next lesson. I wanna go to the beach and pratice my surfing" Liam said. "And you can't go o your own?" I asked. "I prefer it if you come with me, best friend" Liam said emphasizing on **best friend** to get me to go with him. "You know that might have worked when we were twelve but it doen't mean it will work now" I said. "Oh yeah? I give you three minutes before you get in the car" Liam said laughing. I wanted to prove him wrong but he knows me too well. Within two minutes I was in the car and Liam was laughing his head off. "Shut up, you wanted to go to the beach so let's go" I said trying to keep a straight face.

We had been driving in comfortabe silence for 10 minutes but I had a burning desire to ask him something. "Liam" I said. "Yeah" He answered. "Can you teach me how to surf?" I asked. "Sure". "That's it?" I asked. "That's what?". "Your not gonna start laughing and remind me of the time you tried to teach me when we were thirteen and I fell off the board with my legs in the air?" I said only just realising that I had just reminded him. "Ames, I was willing to not mention it for the sake of you being embarrased but you just brought it up all on your own" Liam said smirking. "Oh shit, I guess i broke the 'never speak of it again rule'" I said feeling like an idiot. "Don't worry. I'll teach you again and I just hope you gained a few tips form watching me surf" Liam said pulling into a park space at the beach.

"Liam, help me!" I said almost falling off my board. Liam came ove to me on his surfboard. "What's wrong?" He asked trying to suppress a laugh. "I shouldn't have asked you to help me. You keep laughing at me and it's knocking my confidence. Liam laughed now not holding back. "I'm knocking your confidence? I'm trying to help you, it's not my fault that you can't stay on a surfboard for more than five minutes". "Just help me, I really want to learn" I begged. "Okay, get back on you board" He instructed. I did as I was told. "Will you teach me how to stand up?" I asked. I felt like a five year old asking to be taught things but everyone I knew could surf. Not everyone I thought. Could Naomi surf? "Okay. you try first. I wanna see hoe bad you suck so I can have it as a memory" Liam smirked. "Shut up Court and help me do the standy thing" I said. "The standy thing?" He asked. "Yeah, that you do when you crouch on the board ready to catch a wave" I said clearly confused. Liam just nodded stil smirking. He held my waist and helped me into position. After half an hour I had mastered surfing, though I was confused as to why I could never do it all the other times I tried. Maybe my heart wasn't in it then.

"You know I was supposed to work on my surfing not you" Liam said as we walking to his car. "Yeah? Well your surfing looks good to me and I needed help and **best friends** help each other" I said emphasizing on best friends like he did earlier. "Well I helped you so I'm offically the worlds best friend". "Sure you keep telling yoursef that" I said smirking. Ever since I met Liam I smirked and smiled, he always rubbed off on me in some way. "So you still coming to my surf competition later" Liam asked on the way back to school. "Yeah, course I am" I replied. "Good" He answered. "So what was up with you earlier" I asked. "What do ya mean" He replied. "You stormed off earlier after I bumped into Ethan" I answered. "He bugs me. He's a dick and I nedded to get away otherwise I would have punched his guts out". "Yeah but come on Liam, it was my fault I bumped into him" I said confused I was trying to defend Ethan even though I hated him as much as Liam. "He's a dick Amy, let's just leave at that". "Okay" I replied dropping the subject.

As I walked into class with Liam it never occured to me to check the time. "Miss Davis. Mr Court. You are twenty five minutes late for my lesson, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Mr Simons our English teacher asked annoyed. "I umm" I trailed off. "It was my fault, I asked Annie to come to the beach with me and I lost track off time" Liam admitted. "Right well that's a detention for you Mr Court and for you Miss Davis" Mr simons said. Just great, I have a detention. I hope it doesn't stop me from going to Liam's surf competition. "You've got to be kidding me" Liam muttered. "I'm sorry what was that?" Mr Simons asked. "I said you've got to be kidding me. What's the point in giving us detention, it's not like it's gonna stop us from doing it again" Liam said angrily. "Well I'm so sorry that everything doen't go your way Mr Court. Sit down now. You too Miss Davis". I quietly sat down in my seat and Liam made his way to come sit next to me until Mr Simons stopped him. "Actually Liam, your going to be sitting next to Naomi. She's not so good at english and you well are adequate so you can help her". Liam walked passed my table and sat next to Naomi. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naomi checking him out. Ten minutes later I got a text from Liam.

**If detention goes past half four we'll sneak out. I'm not missing my surf comepetition.**

I can't sneak out, can I?

**I can't sneak out. Your the bad one, not me. Why don't you ask Naomi to go with you. :P**

**Nope. As much as it helps to boost my ego by having a girl staring at my abs I would rather you come and actually watch me surf :)**

**Okay, okay. I'll sneak out with you. **

**It wasn't a request :P**

**Whatever, whatever.**

The bell rang for the next class and I quickly gathered up my things and headed to my next class. As I was walking down the corridors Naomi came up to me. "Liam's not very chatty, is he?" Naomi asked. "Not really but that's just Liam" I replied. "So he was he texting during class?". "Me". "Oh" Naomi's face dropped. "Oh it's not like that, don't worry. I'm sure you will succeed in getting Liam to become whatever you want him to be" I said trying to lighten the mood. "Well first I plan on having crazy hot sex with him and then we'll become a couple and then he'll tell me that he loves me" Naomi said simply. I tried hard to not laugh. Liam fall in love? No way. I've been friends with him for eight years and I've never seen him pursue or want to pursue a girl romantically. He's just in it for the sex. I walked into the classroom and began to listen to the teacher explain the maths equation but at the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about what Naomi had said.

After class I went to the detention room and found that Liam was already there. "Amy your late" Liam said smirking. "I'm not. your early. That's a suprise" I said. "I guess I am. The teacher walked in and began explaining the rules. "No talking, no eating, no drinking, no getting phones out, no chewing, no moving around. Do nothing except for sitting in silence" He explained and the walked out of the classroom. Liam stood up and motioned towards me to get up. "Come on, he'll be back in a couple of minutes" Liam said. I grabbed my stuff and walked ou with Liam. I thought we were sneaking out. Plans change.

We drove to Liam's in his new car and then after about 20 minutes we went to the beach for the surf comeptition.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Amy's POV:**

It didn't take us very long to get to the beach. Once we were there Liam got out his surf board and went to go get changed into his wet suit, while I went to go meet Silver, Adrianna, Teddy and Navid. Yes that's right, Liam has other friends apart from me. Me and Liam met each other first but then he met Navid when he was twelve and Teddy at the beggining of high school. I met Silver and Adrianna when I started high school aswell. I guess you could say we were all mutual friends-Navid and Teddy through Liam and Silver and Adrianna through me. As I was walking along the beach I spotted Silver and Adrianna lying down on towels and waved over to them. "Hey" I said when I reached them. "Hey, is Teddy here yet"? Silver asked hopefully. Silver had a crush on Teddy and it was obvious to everyone but Teddy. "He's probably somewhere with Liam" I replied. "What about Navid?" Adrianna asked hopefully. Adrianna and Navid dated but broke up about three weeks ago. Things are incredibly awkward between them. I don't exactly know why they broke up but what I do know is that Adrianna wanted to get back together with Navid. "He's probably with Liam too" I replied. From behind me I could hear the callings of my name. I turned around and Naomi Clark was walking over to me in a bikini with and bag on her arm full of beach stuff. "Hey, how did you know I was here?" I asked confused. I'm pretty sure I didn't tell her where I woud be. "Word gets around school and your kinda of the only friend I have here so I thought I'd come hang out". "So you could see Liam?" Silver asked. Silver had a mean streak and didn't like new additions to our group- if we were a group. "That too". I'm suprised she admitted it. Most girls would say they didn't even know he was going to be here. Just then Liam, Navid and Teddy came down with their wetsuits down to their waist. I could see Silver staring intently at Teddy's abs, Adrianna looking at Navid and Naomi staring at Liam's with hungry eyes. "Who's this?" Liam said as he came over to us. Naomi seemed almost offened that Liam didn't know who she was even though he did. "Naomi Clark, nice to meet you" Naomi said as she introduced herself. Liam just nodded. "We gotta head into the water now so I'll see ya in about half an hour" Liam said. He came over to me and hugged me waiting for me to speak. "Are you into her?" I whispered. "I dunno, she's too blonde" Liam said and smirked. I laughed and everybody gave me a weird look- that and Liam had his hand on my waist. It's no big deal. We were just having a hushed coversation like best friends do only everybody wants to know were talking about because I'm a girl and he's a boy. "What do you mean too blonde?" I asked. "I don't even know why I said that. I guess her hair is too curly". "I don't even know how to respond to that. Just go and surf, I'll be watching you". Liam moved his hand from my waist and went to go surf with Teddy and Navid. "What was all that about?" Naomi asked me. "Nothing, just talking" I answered. We were all lying down on beach towels and we were all in our bikins except me. "Whenm are you going to get into your bikini?" Adrianna asked. "I am in it, I just haven't taken my clothes off yet". I hated wearing bikinis, they made me feel so exposed and I hated that feeling. It's not like I was fat or anything, I weighed the same as Sil and Ade probably a few pounds less. Unlike most girls when a boy looked at my body (which wasn't very often) I would get uncomfortable. "Just take it off, I'm sure you'll look great. I sighed and then took off my shorts and top and I was in my bikini. "You look great Amy" Adrianna complimented. Another thing I didn't even like compliments that much. I know, I'm weird but that's just me. I focused my attention back on the surf competition. I think Liam was winning.

After half an hour the boys came out off the sea dripping wet. Liam the gentlemen that he is (sarcasm) shook his head dripping all the wet from his hair onto me. "Really? How immature" I said getting a towel and drying myself. "Sorry I couldn't resist. This was like a tradition. Every time Liam had a surf comeptition and won he dripped all the wet from his hair onto me. Which has been every comepetition. "So you won then?" I asked. "Yeah. Teddy came second and Navid came fourth" Liam replied. "Well you did great out there anyway" Naomi said. She didn't even watch. No one answered and the boys sat down. Navid sat as far away from Adrianna as he could-sitting next to Silver which wasn't very far. Teddy sat next to Naomi and Liam sat next to me. After all of us had our own conversations Naomi spoke. "Let's play a get to know you game" She said. Everybody gave her a weird look. "I don't know anything about any of you or your secrets and I want to know" She added. Of course she does. "Of course you do" Silver said. I was starting to get the feeling that maybe Silver wasn't too fond of Naomi. "Okay I'm up for that, what do you want to know?" Teddy said. "Do any of you have a girlfriend?" She asked the boys. They all shook their head no. Naomi smirked. After questions about our favourite food, drinks, movies, tv shows, books, hobbies and even family life Naomi asked us all a question I dreaded answering. "What age did you lose your virginity to and to who?". The question was supposed to be answered in turns. Teddy was first. "I was 15 and it was to to a senior who's now a college freshman. Her name was Laura Peters". "I remember her. She only had sex with you because I turned her down" Liam said laughing. "Dude, you didn't have to say that" Teddy said through clenched teeth. "Oops my bad" Liam replied lauging. Next was Adrianna. "Ughh don't mention this to anyone Naomi, I mean it. "Okay" She replied. "I was 15 and very drunk. It was to Teddy Montgomery". Ahh now I remember- Navid and Ade broke up because Navid found out that Ade lost it to Teddy. "Nice" Naomi said. Next was Navid. "It was a couple of months ago and it was with Adrianna". Next was Silver. "His name was Dixon Wilson. He was a college sophmore and he rocked my world for eight minutes. Oh and it was just before junior year started". Next was Liam. "This is so stupid". "Come on tell us or are you still a virgin?" Naomi teased. "Fine if you must know I was 15 and it was with Jessica Sawyer. I'm happy to admit that she was 21 and taught me many things" Liam said and smirked. Next was me. Oh no, please no. "Amy your go" Naomi said. "I... umm..I" I trailed off. "Oh your a virgin, course you are. I mean you didn't want to take your clothes off and just wear you bikini, I should have known" Naomi said. I swear that she was laughing at me from inside. Just to be clear I'm not a virign. "I.. uhh". "She's not a virgin" Liam said. The only person who knew that was Liam. Not even Sil or Ade knew. "Why didn't you tell us Amy?". Silver and Adrianna had a look of hurt on their faces likes I was supposed to tell them everything. "Look if she doesn't want to say then she doesn't have to" Liam said looking pissed off. "Ok but you know don't you?" Naomi said to Liam. This time I answered. "Yeah, he does know. I was 15 and it was last summer. I'm not telling you who it was though" I said. "Ok but just know I will find out soon enough" Naomi said. Oh great, she's going on a hunt to find who took my virginity. "Just curious, how many times have you had sex? Was it just the one time?" Adrianna asked. I gupled. "No I've done it three times all with the same guy" I answered. After that I said I was gonna head home as it was getting late. Liam stood up and siad he was going to because he was dropping me off. I said my goodbyes to everyone and left with Liam. On the drove home I knew that my secret was going to come out. Now that they knew I wasn't a virgin it wouldn't be long until everyone found out who I lost my virginity to.


End file.
